


Behind Closed Doors

by Asraella



Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Having served Kira from afar, Mikami decides it's time to see God's face.
Relationships: Mikami Teru/Yagami Light
Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I wrote this for Deathnotetober, Day 11- Secret.

Mikami pulled his breath deep into his lungs, holding it within him for a moment before exhaling as he observed from the safety of his hiding place, fixated on the gold 2501 screwed into the hotel room door.

It wasn’t like him, to disobey Kira’s wishes like this. He had always been content to serve him from a distance, the knowledge that he was acting in God’s best interest, hoping he was most favored among his disciples…it had always been enough.

But tonight, while his steady hand scribed another collection of names across the Death Note’s pages, he was filled with longing…no…it was merely curiosity and when did curiosity ever harm anyone? It would be no risk for someone of his meticulous nature and wouldn’t it be worth it just to get a glimpse? 

It wasn’t difficult to find where Kira was. Following Takada to the hotel they held their secret rendezvous posed no challenge. After all, being discrete was not her forte and she did not take the care that he did, did not worship Kira for what he truly was. A God gifted to this rotten world, to cleanse it of evil, to make a society worthy of those that followed the rules, and for those that refused, the punishment was exacted from Mikami’s hand in God’s name.

With a twist of the knob and the subtle grind of metal, the door slowly opened, allowing Takada to emerge from the dark that filled the interior within. 

“Can I see you again tomorrow?” Her words bordered on pleading, waiting for God to grant her permission to be in his presence again, something Mikami only dared to dream of in the lonely hours of the night when it was easy to blame such things on exhaustion and the need to quell intrusive desires.

“I may be busy tomorrow. I will have to let you know.”

Before he ever saw the visage attached to the voice of God, those were the first words Mikami heard in person coming from his lips, soft and commanding, divinity within the tones that could rival that of any deity …and denying Takada his company.

Florescent bulbs and beige walls could not dullen the radiance that emanated from Kira, the most divine being Mikami had ever been fortunate enough to lay eyes on, his gaze raking over Light’s form, drinking in every detail, every inch more beautiful than the last.

_Kami._

Swallowing hard, he dipped away from the corner he hid behind, his coat tails waving as he turned, a shadowy specter flouncing in accordance to his ever-quickening pace and betraying his existence.

“Is there something wrong Light?” Takada pressed her hands against his chest, hoping her touch would cause his pulse to race, but it never happened.

“Of course not Kiyomi. My eyes are playing tricks on me is all.” Light stared at the empty space that once concealed Mikami and wondered just what exactly had caught his eye.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Did he see me?_

Mikami panicked as he Rounded the corner at the end of the hall, choosing to take the stairwell instead of the elevator. Why risk Takada seeing him?

Twisting down the staircase, he exited through the weighty steel door into the lobby, and immediately felt relief wash over him. It was a direct shot to the escape route and Mikami was grateful for it, each determined step bringing him closer to becoming lost in the camouflage of the crowd.

He glanced over his shoulder, glad to see he wasn’t being pursued, seeing no sign of Takada or his God.

He had gotten away with it. He had laid his unworthy eyes upon Kira’s illustrious form, a beauty he never thought he would be fortunate enough to behold and now it was his, burned into his mind for him to keep for the rest of his life and use as he saw fit.

He was just passing check-in when his backwards glances bumped him into an unmovable force.

“Pardon me,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes fixed to the ground. Meeting a stranger’s stare could only lead to him being found out, regardless of how small the possibility was. He never expected to feel fingers gripping into his arm, a grasp that prevented any further advances to the carousel doors.

“I wondered how long it would take before your curiosity got the better of you Mikami.” Light’s velvety voice sent chills through him, ones that were not just from the fear associated with being caught.

It wasn’t often Mikami was rendered speechless. After all, a prosecutor’s words were one of his greatest assets and he always had them at the ready…until now.

“Aren’t you at least going to grant me a proper introduction? Deference is one thing, but your silence is just rude.” His grin held an allure Mikami was not immune to.

He trembled under Kira’s touch, letting his eyes drift up to meet his. “It’s an honor, Kami. I’m Mikami, but you already knew that.”

“I must admit, there are few that could serve me as well as you have. In fact, I believe you are unmatched.” Kira leaned closer, his breath hot against Mikami’s ear. “Perhaps you could serve me well in other ways. Surely you wouldn’t deny your God the pleasure of your company for the rest of the evening.”

Certain of Mikami’s willingness, he slipped his key card into his coat pocket. “Wait ten minutes and join me.”

“Of course. It would be my honor.” The words stammered clumsily from his lips. He hoped his nerves would subside before he was expected in Kami’s quarters.

“Oh, and Mikami. I trust you will use the utmost discretion.”

“Absolutely. It will be our little secret, Kami.”


End file.
